la première de nous deux qui…
by ylg
Summary: Love my Life :: Où pour pimenter leurs jeux amoureux, Eri propose un petit pari à Ichiko. Edit: ajout d'une ficlet un peu meta sur leur relation. ::yuri::
1. un peu cracké

**Titre :** La première de nous deux qui…  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Love my Life  
 **Couple :** Eri x Ichiko  
 **Genre :** coquin  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Yamaji Ebine, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « gageure » d'après 31 jours  
 **Prompt :** Femslash Day  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

« Faisons un pari, suggère Eri : celle qui perd aura un gage.  
\- Mais perdre quoi ?  
\- La course au plaisir.  
\- Le plaisir c'est pas une course ! » proteste Ichiko.

Pour elle le sexe se doit bien d'être un jeu, amusant, agréable et excitant, mais elles ne devraient pas se mettre la pression pour l'accomplir, au point qu'il devienne une corvée. Mais comme justement, avec Eri, elle adore toutes les variations qu'elles peuvent inventer, elle accepte les règles et l'enjeu.  
« Et donc ?  
\- La première qui jouit devra un baiser à l'autre… pour l'aider à finir.  
\- Bien sûr ! »

Elles s'étendent côte à côte, chacune une main nichée entre les cuisses de l'autre ;

« Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de jouir, ni de t'embrasser, » prévient Ichiko en commençant ses caresses et ondulant des hanches pour accueillir celles d'Eri.  
Tout viendra à son rythme pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Le contrôle de soi ne leur servira qu'à renforcer le plaisir quand il arrivera, pas à faire un concours ridicule. Pourquoi essayer de se retenir, quand elle fait l'amour à sa chérie si sexy ? Ça semble mission impossible. Impensable. Et inutile.  
D'autant que dans cet étrange défi personne n'y perd après tout : le baiser promis à la fin ça se fait à eux.  
Mais bon, maintenant que l'idée est lancée, autant essayer juste pour voir ce que ça change, ou pas ? Si ça se trouve, d'avoir attendu multipliera vraiment le plaisir…

Et ensuite, après une courte période réfractaire, elles pourront toujours recommencer une seconde manche ! La plus rapide la première fois le sera peut-être moins la seconde, qui sait ?

Mais pour leur prochain pari, suggère Ichiko, elles pourraient plutôt décider de se donner des orgasmes multiples et les compter. Si elles arrivent encore à compter alors…


	2. un peu meta

**Titre :** Les choses à plat  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Love my Life  
 **Couple :** Izumiya Ichiko/Jōjima Eri  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/relationship study?  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Yamaji Ebine, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** 16, « _a couple you'd like to emulate_ » pour Femslash February (un couple que je voudrais imiter)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post one-shot  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Eri et Ichiko sont jeunes et pleines d'espoir pour l'avenir. Elles ont aussi des doutes et des incertitudes, mais l'important c'est qu'elles sont ensemble pour y faire face. Et elles ont une certitude absolue : elles s'aiment.  
Ça ne sera peut-être pas pour toute la vie, mais elles l'espèrent. Elles ont déjà réussi à passer l'épreuve de la séparation temporaire pendant qu'Eri travaillait son concours. Elle a renoncé depuis, ayant trouvé une autre voie, à la fois plus calme en matière de contraintes et plus exaltante pour sa réalisation personnelle, qui lui convient mieux.  
Ichiko fait ses débuts dans le monde de la traduction, en suivant son propre chemin et pas juste en marchant dans les traces de son père. Eri sait et comprend que leur relation est différente de celle qu'elle a avec le sien et n'a aucun reproche à lui faire.

Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup d'expérience l'une ni l'autre avant de se mettre ensemble ; elles ont appris ensemble ce qu'elles aimaient, découvert et inventé les jeux qui leur plaisaient et discutent toujours pour se mettre d'accord dessus.

Elles se promettent d'essayer de toujours être honnête l'une envers l'autre, de se dire les choses.  
Eri a commencé par cacher à Ichiko qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur pour le barreau, tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à écrire à la place, et c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne refera plus.  
Ichiko a avoué tout de suite son attirance étrange pour cette skinhead qu'elle avait rencontré, au risque de blesser Eri et d'exciter sa jalousie – elle préférait tout lui dire, justement parce qu'elle ne comptait jamais la tromper ni la quitter.  
Elles mettent les choses à plat pour pouvoir laisser derrière elles leurs anciens problèmes, et continuer à avancer au-delà des obstacles – le plus loin possible !


End file.
